youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Jacksfilms
John "Jack" Patrick Douglass (born ), is an American YouTuber under the username Jacksfilms on YouTube. He sometimes refers to his fan base as 'Biches' (Using the German "ch" pronunciation), in reference to a long running joke in one of his series. He is known for his YIAY series. He is also currently engaged to Erin, his longtime girlfriend. History Jack was born in Maryland. He graduated American University with a major in film and a minor in music theory. He began to make videos in college, but he did not become famous until he created a parody of a snuggie commercial years ago, titled "The WTF Blanket (Snuggie Parody)" , which has millions of views on YouTube and was even featured on the news. Since then, Jack has created many videos that are parodies, music videos, and sketches. His parents are Jewish. Ongoing Series Your Grammar Sucks This series, also known as YGS, features Jack making fun of Facebook posts, YouTube comments, and Tweets with bad grammar and misspellings. As of September 3rd, 2016, there have been 110 episodes of the series (plus an episode number '99.5'), along with 4 Best Of compilations, 1 live extra episode, 1 spin-off called "Your Grammar's Awesome", which features people using good grammar, and 1 "Mega Cut", which was every single episode of YGS up to 99.5 in one 6 hour long video. The 100th episode, YGS 100, was a 1 hour long special featuring animation, music, and 52 other YouTubers. The trailer was released on October 30, and the full length episode was released on November 20. Jack has announced that there will be no more YGS specials so that he will be able to focus more on his parodies, music videos, and sketches. JackAsk Jack has a Q&A style series called JackAsk, which he attempts to upload every Wednesday, but this schedule is inconsistent. In these videos, he parodies Q&A's by answering both serious and facetious questions in sarcastic and humorous ways. As of September 3rd, 2016, there are 71 episodes of JackAsk, along with 1 Best Of compilation. PMS The PMS series title is an acronym for Parody, Music video, Sketch. He does either one of these in each episode of PMS. Ever since YGS 25, he has made either a music video or sketch for certain YGS. GamerGod88 A parody series of popular YouTube Let's Plays. Jack takes on the persona of GamerGod88, a character that seems to be awful and unknowledgable in the field of gaming. GamerGod88 also has a distinct voice that makes the character unique to the regular Jack, sounder dumber and more immature. The most popular GamerGod88 videos are fake Let's Plays of 'Flappy Bird', 'God of War', a fake game called 'Undress the Girl', 'Minecraft' and 'Five Nights at Freddies'. Occassionally the show features guest stars such as Markiplier, Tobuscus, KULEDUD3, Olga Kay and McGoiter. YIAY It first originated in his second channel, jackisanerd, on February 2, 2015 when he announced the name of the series. "YIAY" stands for "Yesterday I Asked You". On February 15, 2015, he announced at the end of a video that this series was going to be moved to the main channel, and that it wasn't going to replace any of his other video schedules it would simply be added on top of everything else. This series consists of Jack asking his fans a question, then picking his favorite answers to feature on the next video. He also puts a clip from the previous episode at the end of each video. As of September 3rd, 2016, there are 281 episodes. People commonly overuse 'a light switch' somewhere in their answer as Jacksfilms has started this meme in an earlier YIAY episode. Other ongoing jokes featured in YIAY include Jack's abnormally large forehead, rare pepes, Jaden Smith's tweets, John Cena and his sponsors (Audible, Lootcrate, and lynda.com). Another joke was about how he had not reached 2 million subscribers; however, as of November 21, 2015, Jack finally achieved 2 million subscribers, making this joke obsolete. In March 2016 Jack announced that YIAY would be scaled back from five episodes a week to being posted on Tuesdays and Thursdays so he would have time to work on the other series of his channel. Other Projects and Channels Jack is well known for his collaborations with other famous YouTubers. These include Tobuscus, SeanKlitzner, DailyGrace, PewDiePie, TheFineBros, McGoiter, and many more. He works with TheFineBros to act as "Intern 2" on their show, "MyMusic". Jack has worked with his closer YouTube friends, Tobuscus and SeanKlitzner to create the musical group, "The Sideburns Crew", having two songs out (not including the YGS100 song). "The Sideburns Song", which was uploaded to Tobuscus and "The Valentine's Day Song", uploaded to Jacksfilms. Jack also has 3 other channels: "jackisanerd" where he posts up vlogs and "SHUTUPDENNIS" for his more random, quicker videos, although he never seems to use the latter channel anymore. He also has a channel to where he posts short scenes from other videos, called "catlvr6969". Jack used to be a contestant in a game show called Photobomb, which he hosts. The game show is featured on the "Door3" channel. He has also began hosting a series called Jack Talks Trailers on the Regal Cinemas channel. Trivia •Jacksfilms in the 'Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels' didn't rank, but was given a honorable mention Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers